Jumping Worlds
by Lovelinelivelong639
Summary: the monkey team are forced through a portal and end up jumping planets that are baced on some of the shows, movies and books from our world, now they have to find there way home, stop Mandarin and keep other evil from getting out. Open for ideas R and R
1. Portal

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT

READ ON

* * *

The alarm went of in the super robot. "What is going on?" asked Sprx looking at the clock. "It is 4 in the morning, doesn't evil ever sleep in?"

"apparently it dose not" Gibson said "There is a big energy reading in the park."

"And Mandarin is hanging around it" continued Antauri.

"Lets go team" yelled Chiro as he powered up and they ran out of the robot.

Srmthfgsrmthfgsrmthfgsrmthfg

"Mind if we crash the party?" yelled Otto as they landed in the park.

"Of cores not, let me show you what I got." Said Mandarin as he pulled out a gadget and pressed a button, a portal appeared behind him. The portal was a big blue swirl (like the ones from witch). Gibson pulled out a scanner and scanned the portal.

"That Portal has a big power reading." He said

"Yes, my brothers it could lead you to any world, but not by choice you go where it tack you. Mandarin said laughing.

"What are you going to do with it?" asked Nova as the team took out there weapons.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." He responded " and when I say find out I mean the hard way." Formless appeared around them.

"Lets do this monkey team." Yelled Chiro. "Monkey fu!"

"Magna-Tingler Blast" yelled Sprx destroying some of the formless

"Cyclo –Chopping Doom Spin" yelled Otto distorting the rest of the formless.

Mandarin took some steps back from them, he was about 5 feet form the portal when a big black hand came out of it. Then hand grabbed Mandarin around the waste and pulled him through. "What do we do now?" asked Otto as he turned his back to the portal. "Should we go after him?" he continued.

"Well we should probably not go near that thing till we know what it dose." Said Antauri

"That would be smart." Said Gibson. But when the friends were talking they did not see the hand come out of portal.

"Otto look out" said nova pushing Otto out of the way of the hand. It wrapped its fingers around her body and started to pull back words. "Guys a little help here." She said but it was to late. Nova was pulled in to the portal.

"Ok , now we do have to go in to the portal." said Chiro as he and the rest of the monkey ran after the only female on the monkey team.

* * *

ok i need people to review and tell me what shows you want them to go to. I will try to do all the ones you say

NEED SHOWS REVIEW AND TELL ME SOME

REVIEW PEOPLE

sorry for any bad spelling or grammer

thank you

LOVE

ell


	2. Tarzan Pt 1:New friends

**READ THIS FIRST**

know this was not on the list but it came to me so i went with it.

PLANING NO Mandarin in this one. But things might change.

Sorry if it is not very good

i dont feel i did the best i could have on this SO SORRY

READ ON

* * *

**TARZAN**

Sprx pushed him self on the sandy ground, and glanced around to his team mates. Chiro was to his right lying on his back, his arms spread wide in different directions. He gave quick look to his left where Otto, Antauri, and Gibson were all facing down, head first in to the sand of the beach. He looked back to Chiro, but did a double take to the other three, they were all human. He glanced down at his hands and he too was human.

Sprx had brown hair with brown eyes, and was wearing only a brown pair of pants. Antauri had black hair and blue eyes, and he was also wearing brown pants but had a tan button down long sleeve shirt on. Otto had yellow hair and green eyes; he was wearing just tan pans. Gibson had brown and blue eyes; he wore tan pans and a white shirt.

"Were human." said Sprx as he pushed him self up form the ground, around him this friends were doing the same.

"Were not human? That's impossible" Gibson started to say as he looked around to the others then stopped when he realized Sprx was telling the truth.

"Where are we?" asked Otto.

But before he could respond the herd a woman yell with a English accent "There over there." The boys looked to see a brown haired woman wearing a yellow shirt and green skirt. Flowed by a very strong looking man wearing a brown loin cloth., and a short man who looked old.

"You are right Jan.," said the old man. "There are people here."

"May be they know Nova." Said the woman again"I wonder if they speak English"

"Well find out." Muttered the short men "DO YOU UNDER STAND ME!" he yelled to them. Chiro, Antauri, Sprx, Otto and Gibson stared in shock at him. "They must not under stand me." He turned to the other two.

"We under stand you." Said Antauri, being the first to come out of shock.

Oh, I'm Hello Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, This is my daughter Jane Porter, and this is Tarzan." Said the short man.

"I am Gibson, this is Antauri, that's Chiro, that's Otto and this is Sprx." Said Gibson

"Did you say something about Nova" Interrupted Chiro

"Yes, I did." Said the Jane " We found her here about a month ago."

"Do you know her?" Asked Tarzan. The Monkey team, looked at the man crouched on the down with his hands resting in fists on the ground.

"Yeah we know her, she is one of our best friends." Said Otto.

"So you must be the people she is looking for." Responded The Professor.

"Could you bring us to her?" asked Sprx.

"Of course, follow us." Said Jane. They all made their way up the beach and on to a path in to the forest. Tarzan pushed him self off the ground and in to the trees, then started to jump form one to another. The money team melted to the back of the party as they made there way.

"Do you think we can trust them?" whispered Chiro.

"Right know they are the only thing that can get us to Nova and fast." Said Antauri. The rest of the team nodded in response.

Jane looking back to them "Where here!" They all looked up to see a wide-open space with some tents, like beakers, teapots, and other stuff like that. Out of nowhere something came flying out of the forest. They're stood a girl with shoulder length blond hair wearing bikini like, green top and a green skirt that was tied around her waist.. Following her was a ape then a elephant. None of them noticed the monkey team. Their was three cuts around her right arm that looked like it was done my some claws.

"He Guys." The girl said

"NOVA what happened?" asked Tarzan

"These guys here got in a fight with the Cat." She replied.

"It was all the big guys fault not my." Muttered the ape

"Nova there are some men who say they know you. We found them the same place we found you." Said the professor. They all turned to look at the male monkey team members.

Nova gasped and ran up to them "Guys, I am so happy to see you." They all stood in shock for the second time that day. "You ok?" she asked.

Gibson shuck his head as if clearing in then nodded "Yeah were fine for the most part." He lowered his voice so the professor, Jane, Tarzan and the animals could not here him "Nova do you know were we are?"

"Or how to get home? Have you seen Mandarin?" Cut in Antauri.

"Well I do know that we are on a planed called earth, I thing somewhere in the Milky Way galaxy. As for how we get home I don't know, and I have not seen Mandarin." She answered.

"How much do you know about these people?" asked Chiro looking over to the people who brought them there.

"Well Tarzan was razed by the apes. Jane and the Professor came here a wile ago with on a expiation to find nor info about the apes and Jane and Tarzan fell in love so they stayed to live here. And that is the short story," She responded. As Chiro, Gibson, and Antauri nodded to her.

Tarzan walked up behind Nova, "Nova you should let us clean that up." He said looking at her then the cut on her arm. "You don't want to let it get any worse." She nodded as she followed him, the team following her over to where Jane was holding a first add kit.

"As far as in know " she muttered "Nothing bad has appended that has to do with us. Nothing bad or good has happened to do with us, besides the fact were all here." They know reached the Professor and Jane.

"Where did you guys come from?" asked Jane as she started to fix up Novas arm.

"We came from," started Otto with a think fas look on his face.

"They came from the same place I did." said Nova.

* * *

I am lost i dont know where they should say there from. 

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHERE THERE FROM

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

TELL ME IF THERE IS ANY MORE THINGS YOU WANT ME TO DO

most of the planets are going to have one to three parts

This one is going to have two what is what i am planing.

SORRY FOR ANY BAD SPELLING OR GRAMMER

REVIEW

Love,

**ELL**


	3. Tarzan Pt 2: Goodbyes

NOT SOME OF MY BEST WORK, i dont think i did that well on this, and i could have put more but i just wanted to end this part and start on the the next chapter.

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT

* * *

"But I thought you said you did not remember?" asked the Professor.

There was a slight pause, when Then Nova spoke again "I don't remember where I came from, I just know that they are form the same place as me."

"Do you remember?" Asked Jane, looking at the guys.

"We came from," Started Otto again.

"Were from a planet, called Shuggazoom." Antauir cut in again. Nova, Chiro, Sprx and Otto all gave him a What-Are-You-Doing Look.

"We got here through a portal, and were not sure how to get back." Said Gibson, the groups look moved form Antauri to Gibson.

"A portal." Muttered the Professor "What kind?" He asked louder

"We don't know." Answered Chiro "Nova was pulled in by a big hand like thing and we went after her." He explained.

"It was like that one." Said Otto pointing in to the trees at a blue glowing light. They all turned to the trees and made there way to a small opening, where a blue portal was sitting.

"This is amazing" Said Jane, stepping closer to the portal. Tarzan pulled her back away from it.

"It's not safe" He said. Jane nodded back under standing him.

"We should be going," Said Sprx simply "And we need to find Mandarin." The others nodded. Nova walked over to the professor, and shook his hand. Then walked over and gave Jane a huge. Than she walked over to Tarzan and stuck out her hand for him to shake it, he took it and pulled her in to a hug.

"Buy, I will miss you." She said walking closer to the portal standing next to the team.

"Bye." Said the male monkey team members, to there new friends.

"Good bye," said Jane "We hope we have the chance to see you again." The team turned to leave when Otto stopped and turned back around.

"Why where you so calm about finding out that we are not from around here." He asked, the rest of the team also turning around.

"With all the stuff that has happened around here." Said Tarzan "That is not much different."

"Like what?" asked Chiro know hooked.

"Finding a hidden land under us, filled with dinosaurs for one." Said Jane calmly.

"You have to show me." Said Gibson

"We don't have the time." Said Antauri, while Gibson let out a grown. The group said there good bye's again. The team turned to the portal once more.

"You guys ready?" asked Sprx on the end.

"Lets do this." Answered Nova from the middle of the group. The others nodded as they all took a step into the portal.

* * *

Again NOT SOME OF MY BEST WORK, or that is what i think

REVIEW PLEASE, let me know what you think.

I have to reright the next chapter other then that i am going to try to update in the next few days

again REVIEW

Love,

Ell


	4. Lazlo Pt 1: Camp kindey

HOPE YOU LIKE IT

* * *

Otto pushed him self off the ground and looked around to his friends. "I am a skunk!" yelled Chrio franticly.

"Well at least you're not a beaver." Muttered Gibson, while Sprx just laughed at him. "What are you laughing at Bear boy?" shot back Gibson while giving him a glair.

"What!" Yelled Sprx "I'm a bear?"

"Yes, my friend" said Antauri placing a paw on his shoulder "You are a bear and I am know a dog."

"Look what I can do." Said Otto as he pulled his arms in to his shell.

"Well Otto's a turtle." Said Nova calmly.

"And Nova is a monkey!" Sparx yelled falling to his knees and looking in to the sky.

"Why is Nova get to be a monkey? I want to be a monkey again." Said Otto

Chiro was now a black skunk with a white strip going down his back and a white stomach. He also had orange eyes. Gibson was a blue eyed beaver. He had light brown fur with a dark brown tail. Sprx now was a polar bear with red eyes. Antauri was a floppy eared dog. He was gold with copper shaded ears, and he had olive green eyes. Otto had become a turtle. He had green eyes and a huge shell on his back. Nova was a brown monkey with pink eyes. Her stomach and tip of her tail was a tan color as well. The guys were wearing the same blue and tan uniforms. Nova had a similar looking uniform which was tan and pink.

Out of the bushed next to Antauir appeared a lemur, an elephant and a rhino warring the same blue and tan uniforms. "Hi." Said the lemur "I'm Lazlo, that's Raze and that's Clam" He pointed to his two friends next to him.

"Clam." Said the Rhino repeating Lazlo with a smile.

"Hi." Said Otto boldly "I'm Otto."

Chiro cut before he could continue "I'm Chiro, the dog is Antauri, the bear is Sprx, the beaver is Gibson, and the monkey is Nova."

"You must be the new Campers." Said Raz from behind Lazlo.

"Campers to where?" asked Nova

"You will be a squarely scout, and the boys are bean scouts." Said Lazlo

"Where is," started Antauri before he was inturupted by trio braking out in song.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome, welcome to camp kidney. Welcome, welcome, welcome, welcome, to camp kidney." Lazlo, Raz and Clam sang.

"Where is the camp?" said Antauri once more.

"Follow us and we will show you" said Raz

"Show you." Yelled Clam. The group walked down a near by path quietly for a few minuets till they reached an opening.

"This is Camp Kidney!" declared Lazlo "That over there is Squarely Scout Camp." He pointed over to the other side of the lake.

"You found them." Came a female voice.

"Yes Ms. Doe, we found them in the forest." Said Lazlo

"Thank you little monkey." The deer answered, grabing Novas arm. "Say good my Nova dear." Nova gave them a help me look then disappeared in to a pink bus and drove off.

* * *

I will try to update soon

Review

sorry if there is any thing wrong with it, grammer, spelling, or any thing like that.

Love,  
Ell


	5. Lazlo Pt 2: Mandie and Squarley Scout

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS

I am working on responding to them personily spelling?

MANIE IS HERE!!! wait that is not so much a good thing.

READ ON

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT

* * *

"So that's where Nova is going to be?" asked Otto looking over the lake to the camp on the other side. 

"Good job Otto. You got one right." Said a voice from behind them. "Don't worry you will see her soon." The group spun around to see an orange cat leaning next to a tree. "When they come over for the picnic." The cat continued.

"Hi Manie" Said Lazlo waving his hand around.

Mandarin winced at the name. "Never call me that again, Lazlo." He said, shooting him a daggers look.

"Why Manie don't like the nickname?" asked a smirking Sprx.

"Shut it Sprkiey" he retorted Sprx tried to make a lounge at him but he was pulled back by his shirt.

"What do you mean we will she her at the picnic?" asked Chiro "And when is the picnic?"

"Oh Yeah, I forgot to tell you the squarly scouts are coming over for a picnic." Said Raj "Its tomorrow at Noon."

"Picnic!" Yelled Clam.

"You five will be able to see your little Nova then." said Mandarin.

"You are luck she is not here or she would beet you to a pulp." Growled Sprx.

"But she is not." He answered. "You all might want to get ready for when they come over. There are a lot of things to do and time is ticking. At his lasts words the former teammate spun around and ran off.

"You are going to be staying in Black bean cabin." Said Raj changing the subject.

"Raj is right you will be staying in Black bean cabin, the one next to ours, Jellybean cabin." Lazlo said smiling at them "Your stuff is already there waiting for you."

"What stuff?" asked Gibson "You found us in the woods, and we did not have any stuff then." he said pointing up the path to where they were found.

"Yes, your parents dropped off your stuff while you were in there." Siad Raj " You five and Nova arrived here before your stuff on the bus."

"You tolled us you were going to look around until your stuff got here and then you never came back. That's when we went looking for you." Explained Lazlo.

"Our parents?" asked Chiro.

"Are you sure you did not eat something bad in the woods?" asked Raj, as they shook there heads no.

"Cabin!" Yelled Clam randomly, then took of running to a near by cabin and smashed into the wall with his head.

"Is he ok? Asked Otto, watching clam stumble, stars flying around his head, mumbling something about cheese.

"Oh yes, Clam has a very hard head." Raj explained.

"Cabin!" Yelled Clam once more, now sitting on the ground in front of the Black bean cabin.

"That is your cabin" said Lazlo running to join Clam at the door. Raj took off running trailing Lazlo, giving the team no choice but to follow. When they reached there new friends, Lazlo pushed open the door to there new home. "Welcome to Camp Kidney, Black Bean Cabin" He said.

Next to the door stood a small desk with two drowse; there were two bunk one on each side wall, one short side next the opposite wall. Between the bunk beds was a single bed facing out. At the end of each bed was a single trunk, and two more stood on the other side of the door. "Cozy" Said Antauri the first to walk into the cabin.

"Err." Started Gibson looking for something nice to say. "Quant" he choose, trailing Antauri in to the room, the others following suet.

* * *

(WITH NOVA) 

"I my sweet Nova am Mrs. Doe." Said the animal driving the bus. "And we are going to Squarely Scout Camp. Here you will truly learn to Sore with grace, as a young lady. I must apologies for the bus dropping you off at Camp Kidney." Nova Leaned back in her seat with a grown, her last sight of the bean scout camp disappeared in the side windows "Do not worry Nova you will see those boys again at the picnic and games tomorrow."

Nova opened her mouth to say something but Ms. Doe Announced "Were here" pulling the bus to a screeching stop, and speeding out dragging Nova behind her. "This is your new Camp." Mrs. Doe spreading her arms wide. Then grasping Novas arm tighter dragged her to a near by cabin. "You will be bunking with Gretchen, Nina, and Patsy. I will get them to give you a tour of our camp. GIRLS!" screeched Mrs. Doe. A second later and alligator, giraffe and a mongoose, walked out of the cabin. "Girls this is Nova your newest camp member and bunkmate. Please give her a tour of the camp and make her feel at home."

"Yes Ms. Doe" The three answered in unison. As the Deer turned around and walked away.

"A newbie, how fun." Growled the alligator showing her teeth and stepping forward.

"Are you trying to scare me?" asked Nova letting out a small laugh "It's not working."

"Strange." Said the Giraffe.

"What?" asked Nova.

"You." Answered the Mongoose. "Every one is scared of Gretchen. The names Patsy." She continued sticking out her hand for Nova to shake. Nova looked at it then grasped it. Patsy then placed her other hand over Novas trying to flip her over, but before she could do that, Nova grabbed her foot with her tail and pulled her sideways.

"Good try." Nova said, sticking out her hand. "Truce." She said.

Patsy took her hand. "For now" she answered. "By the way the Giraffe is Nina and the Alligator is Gretchen."

"We will show you the camp." Said Nina, walking past Nova walking to the center of camp.

"Hold on." Said Nova "What is with you three being all tough, and rough. Then Ms. Doe is Queen of frill frill land?" she asked.

"Ms. Doe is in to the pink and lacy, while We and Ms. Mucus are not so much in to it." said Gretchen.

"And who is Ms. Mucus?" Nova asked.

"I, Monkey am Ms. Mucus." Yelled a Warthog "And you will do as I say when I say it. Do you under stand me?"

"I will say this once No one tells me what to do." Nova answered "Do you under stand me?"

"No one talkes to Ms. Mucus like that." Said Nina.

"Show her the camp." instructed Ms. Mucus.

"But, Ms. Mucus. " started Patsy.

"Now." She yelled.

* * *

Review please 

I thought that this would be the last Laslo chapter but it is not the next is.

REVIEW

I WILL LOVE YOU FOR EVER

Love,

ELLE


End file.
